


Welcome to Camp Java

by Jayenator565



Series: Clextober18 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny, Lexa is a useless lesbian, Like completely useless, Mutual Pining, Pumpkin Spice Latte, Raven's sighs, clextober18, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565
Summary: “Can you believe I drank the pumpkin poison and the universe rewarded me with the barista’s number!”Where Lexa drinks way too much coffee, Clarke just wants to help and Raven does what any best friend would when they're faced with Lexa's useless lesbian syndrome. It's tragic until it isn't.





	Welcome to Camp Java

“Hey, Woods?”

 

The pre-law student lifted her concentration off her civil law textbook and onto the mischevious smile currently being directed at her from her best friend. 

 

“Yeah, Reyes?” Lexa warily began eyeing their surroundings, knowing after many years of experience that she couldn’t trust anything when Raven was grinning at her like that. 

 

“You’d never believe the funny story I heard the other day, from Anya of all people.” 

 

Lexa’s right eyebrow hiked up in confusion, “A funny story? From Anya? Are you sure we’re talking about  _ our  _ Anya?...My sister Anya?”

 

“The one and only, anyway funny thing she told me she was in the campus cafe today-”

 

“Camp Java?”

 

“The very same, and dear ol’ Anya she looked at little ol’ me and do you know what she said?”

 

Muttering just under her breath Lexa sighed, “I have a feeling I’m about to find out.”

 

“She said my dearest Lexie-loo-”

 

“I thought we were done calling me that-”

 

“And I thought you were done being a gay disaster but apparently I was wrong.”

 

Lexa looked at her friend almost offended. Lexa liked to think she was at least a bit less disaster-y, as her friend liked to put it, as of late. Sure, maybe she had gone over the top with flowers when Anya had suggested she show her crush she liked her as more than friends. And maybe that had ended in her having after-school detention just to clean all the petals out of Luna’s locker but to be fair she was only fourteen. She had since dialed back on her flower ways. 

 

...And fine ok,  _ maybe  _ she had almost set Costia’s apartment on fire just a year ago when she overdid it with the candles. They may have broken up a month after the fact but Costia had assured her it was nothing to do with the candles. 

 

That night there was just a smidge too many, and not enough surfaces to put them on. After all, she needed room on the table for the dinner she had planned. And after she filled up the window ledges, and the kitchen counters and the coffee table she figured putting the rest out of the way on the floor, at least while she finished cooking, would have been fine. 

 

And it was. 

 

Until Costia, not knowing Lexa was about to surprise her, came home just a bit too early. The door swung open and one candle was just too close. They fell like dominoes and it probably would have been hilarious if not for the incredibly horrible fire hazard she had wrought. Lexa. thinking on her toes, grabbed the closest thing to her which happened to be the gravy she was working on and poured it all over the front entrance. 

 

Costia was...a bit less than happy at the predicament but it was the thought that counted. Right? 

 

“I’ve hardly done anything in the past few weeks to warrant being labeled as a gay disaster again.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Raven leaned in with a foxy smirk, “So then Anya’s friend Niylah was wrong and you haven’t been ordering unhealthy amounts of the pumpkin poison from a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed barista at the cafe?”

 

“...” Lexa was ashamed to say that she stuttered an ungodly amount at having been found out. Damn Niylah. 

 

“Wha- I. I just- It’s um. You see I…”

 

“Yes, you…?” Raven prompted while taking a cheeky sip of her own drink.

 

“I’ve just found that maybe I judged pumpkin spiced lattes too harshly. After further re-assessment, they don’t taste as disgusting as once thought.”

 

“Uh huh sure Jan and you totally didn’t almost throw up Costia’s pumpkin pie last Thanksgiving or throw out your mom’s pumpkin cookies.”

 

“I was probably just allergic to something in Costia’s baking it wasn’t her fault and pumpkin cookies? Why would anyone even mix the two its egregious, an abomination.”

 

“Oh, and ordering pumpkin spice latte twice a day on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays when a certain blonde is on shift is completely normal. For Pete's sake Lexa, it’s barely Fall!”

 

Seeing Lexa raise a finger to interrupt Raven bulldozed on ahead knowing exactly what her friend was going to say, “Using the excuse that you’re a pre-law student would normally work except you’re easily taking in twice as much caffeine as you usually do and midterms ended a few days ago yet as I can clearly see,” she indicated to the warm cafe to go cup sitting on Lexa’s table, “you’re still drinking more coffee than my friend Wells and he’s in med school.”

 

Lexa blanked, it wasn’t  _ that  _ much coffee. Sure she’d noticed she was a bit more active and jittery during the day but it was nothing some extra sparring time with Lincoln couldn’t fix. 

 

“I can practically hear you monologuing to yourself in doubt of my words Lexa.”

 

Lexa shot her friend a look of disdain but for the moment refused to comment further. 

 

\--

 

Despite Raven’s attempt to call her out the two days ago Lexa still found herself after her philosophy elective in the short line at Camp Java. 

 

How did the beautiful barista come to think Lexa’s favorite order was a medium pumpkin spice latte? It was a funny story actually. It was a pretty ordinary day to be sure. 

 

\--

 

_ It was a pretty ordinary day to be sure. Lexa was supposed to meet Anya after their classes of the day to unwind with their favorite Camp Java muffins and Lexa could never say no to free food. To her dismay, she had arrived five minutes early at their usual booth to find a text from Anya saying one of her students needed help with a homework assignment. One of the many reasons why Lexa turned down the thought of being a teaching assistant. You’d never know when said students may email you in a panic thinking they would fail the class after just one bad grade.  _

 

_ Anya, however, wanted as much experience as she could get since teaching was something of a passion of hers.  _

 

_ Lexa sat saddened and muffin-less contemplating if her remaining budget for food would let her eat away her newfound loneliness when suddenly she was approached by someone she could only describe as the daughter of Aphrodite herself.   _

 

_ “Hi uh welcome to Camp Java, you ok? You’ve kind of been staring at the other chair for the past fourteen minutes and I figured getting stood up is nothing a blueberry muffin can’t fix.” the other girl smiled brightly and placed the very thing Lexa craved down in front of her, almost like she had read her mind.  _

 

_ Lexa stared befuddled and struck that such a gorgeous individual would approach her, to begin with. Her barista in shining Cafe Java uniform began fidgetting with the watch Lexa then noticed on her left wrist. Probably a nervous tick seeing as she had been nice enough to approach a lonely stranger and had been met with Lexa’s silence and awkward staring. Dear god, she was still staring even now. She almost wanted to yell at herself to say something you stupid- _

 

_ “By all means feel free to tell me to fuck off, I didn’t mean to bother you.” _

 

_ As the blonde meekly turned around Lexa shot out of her seat and grabbed her by the wrist which, ok not the smoothest thing she’s done considering she immediately hit her knee against the very hard very wooden table top.  _

 

_ “Oooww,” Lexa groaned as she sat back and clutched the knee in question. _

_ “Oh my gosh, are you ok?” _

 

_ “Yup,” Lexa got out, and if her voice was a higher pitch than usual well she wouldn’t have known as she was currently in  _ **_pain_ ** _. _

 

_ The blonde crouched down by her chair with some ice in a hand towel and pressed it lightly to Lexa’s knee. _

 

_ “You know usually when girls want to get away from me they don’t go so far as harming themselves.” _

 

_ “N-no no, believe me, it’s not you I’m just a mess,” Lexa earnestly tried to get the now amused barista to believe her, “My sister promised me muffins and after a really awful week full of deadlines and group projects which, I’m sure you know how group projects go.  _

 

_ “You get stuck with all the stress and all the work.” _

 

_ “Exactly and then my sister had to go be her selfless self and help out a student- outside of her TA  office hours mind you, and she went and canceled and I’ve just been trying to figure out how much of my savings I can afford to blow-” _

 

_ “Hey, hey I get it,” The barista soothed her instantly with the return of her warm grin, “Uni is nothing if not stress. Have this one on me.” _

 

_ “No, I couldn’t-” _

 

_ “I insist.” _

 

_ “Well at least let me buy you a drink as thanks, what’s your favorite?” _

 

_ “I’m actually pretty new here so I haven’t tried any specialties but this small coffee shop in my hometown had great pumpkin spice latte so its kind of a favorite of mine-” _

 

_ “Really!?  What a coincidence that’s my favorite too!” Lexa trailed off with a nervous laugh not realizing what she’d just done until she walked out half an hour later with another warm muffin and a large piping hot to go cup of pumpkin juice. She shuddered in terror but the barista was watching her as she walked out. She held her breath, pressed her lips to the cup lid and tried desperately not to gag.  _

 

_ \-- _

 

In retrospect, the story screamed less funny and more tragically useless lesbian...Really it depended on your perspective.

 

“Alright enough, I’ve had enough.” 

“Wha-,” Lexa was pulled out of her reminiscing when Raven appeared beside her in the line much to the grumbling of the few people behind her. 

 

“I can’t stand another second of that pitiful flashback. Seriously how you got the nickname Commander on the rugby team I’ll never know.”

 

“What are you even-”

 

“Look,” Raven nudged her forward, voice lowering as they slowly approached the cashier and Lexa gulped as she caught a quick look of her current crush drawing some design or other with whipped cream, “will you please just go up there, put on your big girl pants and ask the girl out before I have to hear one more synonym of the word blue used in a simile to describe her eyes? Like yes ok I get it her eyes are as blue and endless as the damn sea and I’m sure it’s magical as fuck whenever her royal azure sapphire blue meets your forest jade emerald green-

 

“Hey, I-”

 

“-but really Lexa it’s barely been two days and you’re already driving me crazy.” Raven’s less than happy glare was enough to stop Lexa’s retort but not enough for the law student to realize there was just one more person until she was up to order. The barista had looked up at just that moment, having punched in the order and low and behold it was just as magical as Raven described, albeit mockingly. When their eyes met Lexa literally froze like it was 2016 again and she was participating in the damn mannequin challenge. 

 

When the barista’s eyes left hers to take the customer’s card was when Lexa felt her body free itself from her near panicked state.

 

“What am I supposed to do?”, she nearly hissed at her best friend, “Just walk up like hey is your name winter, cause you’ll be coming soon complete with awkward finger guns?”

 

“First off,” Lexa decidedly did not squeak in surprise as a voice that was most definitely too raspy to belong to Raven began talking, “I’m really glad my name isn’t Winter because I wouldn’t be coming anytime in the next six years slash seven seasons. Also, believe it or not, that isn’t the worse pick up line I’ve ever heard.”

 

At that moment Lexa desperately wanted to pray to Sappho to just engulf her into the floor, give her the powers of invisibility, maybe even turn back time if only for a few seconds. Unfortunately for her, she was left without Sappho but she did have her best friend. Raven took matters into her own hands and physically shoved Lexa until she almost uncomfortably came face to face with her barista crush. 

 

“H-Hi,” Lexa waved stiffly trying her best to remind her mouth that she knew how to make more words.

 

“Hey Lexa,” the barista greeted with a chuckle and returned the wave. Raven could tell the blonde was already endeared to her friend despite her lack of any game. Maybe nerdy flailing just did it for the hot blonde bombshell?

 

“If this was some kind of ploy just to find out my actual name, all you had to do was ask Lex.”

 

“Oh well I- I mean to say- rather that-”

 

Raven sighed but counted it as a win in her book and left. Honestly, she could not stand another moment of second hand cringing and hoped the barista could handle things from there. 

 

\--

 

“Can you believe I drank the pumpkin poison and the universe rewarded me with the barista’s number!”

 

“Hah! So you admit it still tastes like poison-”

 

"And her name is Clarke.” Lexa gazed off as if in a daze, “It suits her perfectly.”

 

Taking in Lexa’s smitten heart eyes Raven just sighed, something she noted she seemed to have been doing a lot within the last two thousand two hundred and forty-five words, before gathering her things. There was no way they were going to get any studying done now, “Right well I’m gonna leave before you start writing poems about her bountiful bosom or some other gay shit.”

 

“Oh, do you think Clarke likes poems? Maybe a sonnet.” 

 

Raven facepalmed, “So not the point Lexa. Walking gay disaster ladies and gentlemen,” the engineering student mumbled to herself more amused than anything else. The studying could wait after all. Although knowing Lexa it could take another two weeks of pining before she actually did anything with Clarke’s number... 

 

But that was a problem for another day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Totally on time for clextober...not like it's November already and I still have one more clextober one shot I plan on finishing...nope.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and how surprisingly meta Raven got, I'm gonna blame it on the fact that I wrote this mostly while I was very high. 
> 
> Thank you Quantum Reality for the prompt, it was so long ago you may not remember.
> 
> Thank you, Lena and Fee for giving it a quick once over. I appreciate it.


End file.
